XJ-Phantom
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Two Teenagers, one's a Robot Girl and the other is a Ghost Boy, but when the boy lose his family, the girl take him in and they end up saving the day like none other before. Danny Phantom and Jenny Wakeman, two Teenage heroes saving the day and getting their homework done before bedtime. Reviews please!
1. Ghost Boy and Robot Girl

**Phantom Fan 21:**Okay, I'm redoing another one of my stories call Ghost Boy and Robot Girl. I have lost all ideas on what to do next and decide to start anew. There are few things I going to bring in this new version from my old one. Both Danny and Jenny are well aware of each other towns and their stats as a hero. They both plan on going to each town if it becomes too much for for the said hero. Jenny is also supported Danny's hero life, in fact most of Tremorton see Danny Phantom as a hero and not just the teengers, but kids and some adults too. There is some changes as well, Danny reason for going to Tremorton is not because he escapes from the GIW, but because a ghost had gone over there and Danny and Jenny meet. How about I write it down instead of explaining it.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the town of Tremorton. The birds were chirping, flowers were blooming and the people were...Screaming? Yeah, people are screaming. And running, running from a floating person. He appear to be wearing a lab coat, with a pair of jeans with wild crazy hair and glasses. Did I mention he was was laughing like a mad man?

"That's right fools! Run! Run from the Great Dr. Mad Man!" The strange person said.

"Now who would name their children that?" A voice said behind him.

Dr. Mad Man turn around and saw a white and blue robot standing before him. He quickly saw that the robot was built into a teenage girl. He once again laugh madly.

"Oh this is rich! They send a robot to stop me! The people of this place is even greater fools then I thought!" He laugh.

The robot girl growl and had her grew in size and punch the mad man that knock him away. Dr. Mad Man was able to stop himself and saw the robot girl fly up to him.

"Okay, I know I can't really harm humans unless they give me a reason too, but I know you are not human. You don't appear to be a robot or a alien. I had my scouters check." She said.

"Of course I'm not a robot or alien! I'm a ghost ya fool!" Dr. Mad Man shouted.

"Wait a ghost? Does that mean you're from Amity Park?" The robot girl asked.

Dr. Mad Man was abit shock to hear that and nodded. He step back when the robot girl started to cheer.

"And what's your deal?" He said.

"Sorry, sorry! I have heard alot of Amity Park and how is know for their ghost attacks! Tremorton is more know for their aliens attacks, but if your here then that means Danny Phantom is coming here to stop you." She said trying to calm down.

"I heard of that boy, I won't lie and say I was hoping to met him too." Dr. Mad Man said before shaking his head.

"What am I doing?! I need to beat this girl and take over the world!" He said.

"Really? That is so Villain 101. Just about all villains wants to take over the world. It getting old." The robot girl said rolling her eyes.

"And what do you know? It the only way for some of us villains to show that we mean business!" Dr. Mad Man said.

"And that's why heroes are born to stop villains like you!" The robot girl said and turn her arm into a ray gun.

She fire and Dr. Mad Man turn invisible casing the shoot to miss and the robot girl to look around for him. He reappear behind her and blast her with a ecto-blast that knock her off her feet. The robot girl quickly got up and turn around to attack, but Dr. Mad Man had disappear again.

"I should have asked mom for some upgrades for dealing with ghosts." She said after getting knock down again.

Dr. Mad Man laugh knowing that the robot girl couldn't track him when he was invisible. He got ready to shoot another blast when he was hit by another ecto-blast. The robot girl heard the shoot and turn around to see Dr. Mad Man on the ground.

"Well, never had someone would even think about leaving Amity Park. I couldn't just ignore ya." A voice said.

The robot girl turn and saw a teenage boy wearing a black and white jumpsuit, with snow white hair and green glowing eyes. On his chest was the letter D with a P inside of it.

"No way, Danny Phantom?!" She almost shouted.

Dr. Mad Man stood back up and shook his head to clear the cobwebs and notices the said teen ghost. Danny Phantom landed on the ground and look at the ghost.

"I'm here to take you back to the Ghost Zone." Danny told it.

"Never! I will have the world in my grasp before I go back to that place!" Dr. Mad Man said.

"Why does everyone want to take over the world? That's so Villain 101." Danny groan.

"That's what I said." The robot girl said stepping up.

"Oh right, are you ok miss?" Danny said turning to her.

"I'm fine. My name is XJ-9, but you can call me Jenny." She said.

"Nice to meet you Jenny. My name is Danny." Danny said and held his hand out for a handshake.

Jenny was trying very hard not to freak out as she shook the ghost boy hand. Then she spotted Dr. Mad Man trying to sneak away.

"He's getting away!" Jenny said and got ready to stop him.

"He not going too." Danny smirk and pull out a thermos.

Jenny rise an eyebrow but decide not to comment about it. Danny took the lid off and aim the thermos at the ghost. He push the button and a energy beam shot out and surround the ghost.

"What's is this foolish?! I can't escape!" He asked feeling himself being pull back.

"This is your one way trip to the Ghost Zone." Danny smile as Dr. Mad Man was stuck in the thermos.

Danny place the lid back out and turn to see Jenny standing there with huge smile on her face and appear to daydreaming.

"Jenny? Are you okay?" Danny asked a little freak out.

"Huh? What?" Jenny said snapping out of whatever thought she was in.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm making sure I not malfunction. I can't believe you are here, in Tremorton! The Ghost boy, Danny Phantom!" Jenny cheer.

"Sound like your a fan." Danny said.

"Well short of? I'm more of a supporter of you. Unlike most people I actually see you as a hero. I understand the damage that happen in your fights, it unavoidable at times and I'm sure you never put anyone is danger." Jenny said.

"Really? You think I'm a hero?" Danny asked shock.

Most of the time everyone in Amity Park, beside the teengers, think he a villain due to the reason that everyone thinks all ghosts are evil.

"Yeah! In fact all of Tremorton see you as a hero! They know that most of the damage that you cause wasn't your fault. The mayor of my home is willy to give you a thanks if you ever show up here! And now it looks the mayor can." Jenny cheer.

"Jenny, calm down please. I would like to see your mayor at some point but I really need to back to Amity Park. I got to get this ghost back to where it belongs." Danny said.

Jenny frown, she understood Danny reason for being here and she would be the same if she had gone to Amity Park.

"Okay, I was hoping to give you a tour, but if you got to go, then I'm not going to stop you." She said sadly.

She was just about to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She look back and saw Danny smiling at her.

"You know I heard of this place but I don't know much about it. I got time for a tour." Danny said and Jenny smile.

"Great! I take you to the best places in Tremorton!" Jenny cheer and the two teens flew off.

* * *

Jenny had told Danny everything she knew about her home, like how Tremorton was found near a Earthquake Crater. And was well known for their Alien Attacks. She also show him the most popular place were the teen's of Tremorton go was call Messmers. She explain it was sorta a Malt Shop that sells Ice Cream, Soda, and everything in between. She sometimes got there to get oil too. She even show him Skyway Patrol HQ, but kept him away because they were the only ones that didn't seem to trust Danny and thought he was too powerful for their own good.

Jenny show him more places and soon Danny had to leave.

"Wow and I thought my town was weird. Your got us beat." Danny said.

"Nah, I'm sure with all the ghost attacks your town gets is weirder." Jenny said.

Over the course of the tour, Jenny was able to kept herself from freaking out and Danny treated her like she was normal teenage girl. They did met the Mayor and Danny was happy that someone outside of Amity Park was treating him like a person instead of a freak. The two teens floated near the sign that let people know that they are enter/leaving Tremorton.

"Thanks for the tour once again Jenny. I had a great time." Danny said.

"Your welcome. I hope you visit more in the future." Jenny said.

"I'll see if I can swing by, if the ghosts actually gives me a break for once. I swear, they attack every single day like their afterlives are on the line." Danny said groaning.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I want to experiment what it like to be a normal teenager but my enemies doesn't seem to take the day off! It like they don't want me to been a teenager." Jenny groan as well.

"Well, if you find yourself in Amity Park, I'll give you a tour in return." Danny smile.

"Really?!" Jenny shouted with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure, it a date then." Danny said.

"Date?!" Jenny asked shock.

"Whoa, whoa! Not that kind! I mean like time between friends, that's all." Danny quickly clear up.

Jenny nod and both teens were blushing.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Jenny said and start to turn around.

"Hey Jenny. You got a pen pal?" Danny asked making her turn back.

"Yeah, why?" Jenny asked.

"I like to keep in touch with my friends. If there are any ghost that show up in Tremorton and you can't handle them, then you can contact me and I can rush over to help. Same thing if I run into a alien and can't stop it. I can contact you for help." Danny said.

"You see me as a friend?" Jenny asked a bit shock.

"Sure, I could tell you were trying very hard not to go into fangirl mode during the whole tour. Plus you seem like a good person to hang out with." Danny said.

Jenny beam and wrote down her pen pal name. Danny did the same and they trade the usernames. Before Danny left, Jenny give him a quick hug but flying back to her home. She went to her room and squeal.

"I can't believe I just hang out and even hug Danny Phantom! This is so going in my private files!" Jenny said before taking out the paper with Danny pen name.

GhostBoy04 was on it. Hers was RobotGirl03. She really couldn't wait for the next time that she and Danny could hang out together once again.

* * *

Morning rose and Jenny was smiling happy as she wake down stairs to see her mom, Dr. Nora Wakeman getting her food ready.

"Morning mom!" Jenny said.

"Good Morning XJ9. You seem to in a happy mood." Dr. Wakeman said.

"Yeah, made a new friend yesterday. And he wants to hang out again in the future." Jenny smile.

"He? So you made another friend that's a boy. I really hope that you make some girl friends. So you can enjoy of some of girl things that girls do. Sadly I didn't." Dr. Wakeman said.

"This was no original boy, mom. It was Danny Phantom!" Jenny told her.

Dr. Wakeman almost drop her own food in shock.

"Danny Phantom?! The ghost boy was here?!" Nora asked shock.

"Yeah, I had to deal with a ghost yesterday and he show up and caught it. He was about head back when I offer him a tour around Tremorton and he accepted! He even offer me a tour around Amity Park if I should ever find myself there. He even gave me his pen pal name so we can say in touch!" Jenny cheer.

"Sounds like my little girl had met her idol." Dr. Wakeman smile.

"I don't idolize him mom, I support him." Jenny corrected.

"Sure you do." Dr. Wakeman smirk and started to eat.

Jenny groan before drinking her oil so she can get ready for school. She knew that Brad was going to asked about how she save the day. Jenny pull up a picture that someone had asked for. And the two stood next to each other. Danny had his arm around her waist and she had claps her hand together when the picture was taken. The person even comment on how the two look like they where on a date. Lucky she clear it up that she was taking Danny on a tour and they just pose like that before they even knew. She really hope that everyone would see it that way and not them going a date.

* * *

Jenny reach school and was getting her books when her friends Brad and Sheldon wake up to.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny why did you told us that Danny Phantom was in town?!" Brad asked shaking her.

"I d-d-d-didn't think he was going to s-s-s-show up until I learn I was fighting a g-g-g-ghost!" Jenny said trying to get her friend to stop shaking her.

It got worse when Sheldon also starting shaking her. Jenny felt that she was going to lose some pieces if they kept this up.

"And what with the picture that was take with the two of you!" He asked.

Jenny use her arms to reach behind her friends and pull them away from her. After make sure she didn't have any loose pieces, she turn back to her friends.

"We were on a tour when someone spotted us and asked a for picture. We agree and then continue on the tour." Jenny explain.

"Really? So you weren't on a date?!" Brad asked making Jenny groan and Sheldon freak out.

"We were not on a date! Geez it just one picture. Mom was right, humans let their imagination get the beside of them sometimes." Jenny said face palming herself.

"We can't help it Jenny. But if you want to clear it up, you better do it now before Brit and Tiff find a way to make it worse." Brad said.

Jenny groan at those names. The Krust Cousins had been doing everything they can to make her life hell. She knew Danny saw her as a friend and a fellow hero. Before more could be said the warning bell rang and they headed for their classrooms.

Later at Lunch, Jenny was sitting with Brad drinking some oil and thinking back to the tour and how she was excited for her tour for Amity Park. She was snap out of her thoughts when Brit and Tiff walk up to her.

"Hello Jenny." Brit smirk.

"If it about the picture with me and Danny Phantom, we were not on a date. I was fighting a ghost that came from Amity Park and he show up. After he caught the ghost, I took him on a tour of our home. He likes our town and think is more weird than his. Danny offer me a tour whenever I find myself in Amity Park. I'm looking forward to it. And the reason we look like we did, because that we didn't think of how we should pose." Jenny quickly said.

Brit and Tiff were shock to see Jenny stop them before they could say anything and give them her reason. The whole cafeteria had turn to Jenny when they heard her. Jenny ignore them and finish her oil, just in time for her alarms to activate. She look over to one of the teachers that give her a knowing nod. Jenny rush out of the school and flew off to save the day.

* * *

_In Amity Park..._

Danny awoke from his sleep still thinking about yesterday. He met a Teenage Robot, who thought his ghost form was a hero and he even took a tour of the town he was in. The robot girl, Jenny he recall, seem like a nice person. He couldn't help but to enjoy her company. Not to mention she act just like a Teenager!

_'You know for a teenage robot, she does look pretty cute.' _Danny thought.

"Whoa there! Where did that come from? That sound more like Tucker's thing." He said.

Danny took a shower and got dress before heading down stairs. He saw his sister Jazz hand him some pop tarts before push him away from the kitchen.

"Jazz what's going on?" He asked her.

"Mom and Dad heard about the ghost that attack in the town of Tremorton and also heard that Danny Phantom was there as well." She said.

Danny roll his eyes, knowing his parents thought that the ghost boy causing trouble in a different town. There are times he wishes to could just tell them, but he was just scare.

"I take it you caught the ghost?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, He was fighting Jenny when I got there." Danny said.

"Jenny? Who's Jenny?" Jazz asked confuse.

"She the proctor of Tremorton. And she is a teenage robot girl. The reason I come back late was because she took me a tour in Tremorton. She seem like a nice person to hang out so we trade pen pal names. And she thinks Danny Phantom is a hero. All of her town does." Danny explain.

"Sound like you want to see her again." Jazz said.

Yeah, but who know when I have that chance again. Not many ghosts leave Amity Park and we don't really get Alien attacks." Danny said.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I wish we didn't have ghosts to deal with all the time. Just so mom and dad can learn other type of supernatural exist. I mean, if ghost exist why not other myths and monsters?" Jazz asked.

"Really? Sure you don't have Ghost Envy?" Danny asked.

"Yes I'm sure. So you feel like flying to school today?" Jazz asked.

"Nah, I wouldn't mind a ride from my favorite sister." Danny said.

"I'm your only sister." Jazz pointed out.

"And that's why your my favorite." Danny smirk, making Jazz laugh.

* * *

And I'm stopping here. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but there will be more coming. Also few things, the Pen Pal name that Danny and Jenny use are a little references to two things. One, the names GhostBoy and RobotGirl are reference to my first story, Ghost Boy and Robot Girl. The numbers 03 and 04 are reference to the years that the shows first air. My Life As A Teenage Robot first air in 2003 and Danny Phantom first air in 2004. And some of you are going to asked me when this take place, here want I have in mind. For MLAATR, it take place before Escape From Cluster Prime and for Danny Phantom, just a few days before Ultimate Enemy. So yeah Danny going to lost his friends and family but he going to be taking in by Dr. Wakeman who knows Danny's Mother. Please review!


	2. Amity Park Visit

**Phantom Fan 21: **Okay one more thing I should added before I forget. In my old version I said I was going to have a Danny/Jenny which never took off because I couldn't continue it. So I having this story be a Danny/Jenny story as well. Sorry to all you Danny/Sam and Jenny/Sheldon fans out there. It not that I hate those pairings, it just, with the Danny/Sam I see too much of it and like to mix things up a little. As for the Jenny/Sheldon pairing, well because the show was cancelled before they got together, I don't see them as a pair at all, but I'm aware that the creator want to do that. I might even make Vlad and Vexus get together after Escape from Cluster Prime. Okay this chapter take place two days after Danny and Jenny met, but still before Ultimate Enemy.

* * *

Jenny could hardly believe it. She was going to Amity Park! _**The** _Amity Park! The place that's known for their ghost attacks! The home of the ghost boy, Danny Phantom! She was really having hard time sitting still in her set. A little sad she can't bring Brad or Tuck with her, but she gets to met her friend again and she can now have her tour!

"XJ9! Will you please sit still!" Dr. Wakeman said annoy.

"I can't help it mom! You're taking me to Amity Park! That's where Danny Phantom lives!" Jenny said happily.

"We are also coming here because you need some ghost weapons incase we get another ghostly visitor." Dr. Wakeman explain.

"Wow, a ghost pun. Could use some work." Jenny smirk getting her mother to look at her.

It wasn't long before they enter Amity Park and Jenny look out the window to see how the town was like hers only no robots or future like buildings. Well maybe except one. It look like a ship that sometimes see when Aliens come to earth. The building even at huge sign that said "Fenton Works" pointing to it. Jenny look at her mother who shrug. The two got out of their van and walk up to the door.

"Wait a mom. Are you sure this is a good idea? You said she wasn't in robotics field like you." Jenny asked.

"Yes, true she wasn't in the same field I was, but she did help me with some of the ideas I had at the time. There were a few times she wanted to hang out, but I was so into my studies, I never took the time to join. And she was never angry with me. She was one of my few friends. The last time I heard from her is that she got marry and invite me to the wedding, but..." Dr. Wakeman stop there.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. It just I'm not sure how she can forgive me after all this time." Nora said.

"Well, from what Brad told me, sometimes others understand you have lifestyle that can't be change with over night. You were so use to what you did, you didn't feel comfortable about changing your ways." Jenny told her.

Dr. Wakeman smile and knock on the door. The door open to see a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes with blue jeans on, but no shirt and look like he just roll out of bed. Jenny couldn't help but to blush at the boy body. He appear to be skinny, but had enough muscle on him to show he wasn't just skin and bones.

"If you're here about the noise, it was just one of dad's ghost weapons blowing up in his face again. He fine by the way." The boy said.

"I'm not here about that. Is Maddie Fenton here?" Dr. Wakeman said not even notices that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt.

"MOM! There a weird old women looking for you!" The boy shouted making Jenny bust out laughing as Dr. Wakeman fumble at what she was call.

Soon a woman wearing a blue and black jumpsuit step up to the door and pull her hood down.

"Nora?" She asked.

"Hello Maddie. It been a long time!" Nora said before Maddie hug her.

"Nora! It so good to see you again!" Maddie said happily.

"Need...Air...Can't...Breath!" Dr. Wakeman try to say.

Maddie quickly let go and Dr. Wakeman started to catch her breath again. Jenny check up on her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Sorry Nora. I guess I forgot you were a old clingy bat." Maddie said.

"And you are still a overactive child." Nora smile.

That when Maddie notices her son didn't leave and he forgot to get a shirt.

"Danny I know it the weekend, but could you at least remember to get dress?" Maddie asked him.

Danny look confuse for a second and then notices he didn't have his shirt on. Turning red in embarrassment, he ran up stairs so fast he was nothing more than a blur. Jenny on the other hand was confuse about one thing. The teenage boy had the same first name as Danny Phantom, not mention he look like to past off as his twin or what he could have look like when he was alive.

"And who is this?" Maddie asked when she saw Jenny.

"This is XJ9. My robot teenage daughter." Dr. Wakeman said.

"Just call me Jenny. XJ9 is just my model name." Jenny said.

"Well I heard you plan making a robot to save the earth back in our school days. But I didn't know you made her into your daughter." Maddie said surprise.

"I was tired of being of alone. So I build XJ9 to not only to save the earth, but also to be my daughter as well." Dr. Wakeman explain.

"From what you told me, she the ninth one, what happen to the other eight?" Maddie asked.

Dr. Wakeman didn't say anything. She didn't want to start thinking about XJ9 being the same as the others. Maddie could see it was touchy and drop it.

"Sorry about my son. He usually more well mannered than this." Maddie said.

"Don't worry about it. We met tons of boys who were worst then what happen with your son." Nora smile.

_'So mom did notices. She just chose not to saying anything. Still, he is cute.' _Jenny thought and blush a little.

"So Jenny, can you tell me about yourself?" Maddie asked once she let the two in.

"Well, beside the whole saving the world? I have two best human friends name Brad and Tuck. I even go to school. Mom use to have me lock in my room most of the time, but she been given me more freedom." Jenny said.

"Before you go off Maddie. I thought the world wasn't ready for her and kept her from public eyes. I was afraid she might be stunned by others. It wasn't until I saw her with Brad and Tuck that knew I need her to find out for herself what the world is like. From what I can tell, XJ9 seems to be doing okay." Dr. Wakeman said.

Maddie nodded and notices her husband Jack gule to the TV.

"Hey Maddie, Vlad on TV!" Jack shouted.

Maddie roll her eyes and walk over to see what the man had to say. Dr. Wakeman and Jenny both follow and watch as a man with grey hair and in a business suit spoke to the crown.

"It has come to my attention that for the first time in our beloved Amity Park that not only a ghost had appear, but it even left Amity Park. Not even the ghost boy Danny Phantom took notices until it was too late. I can only hope the town that had the ghost was alright and that you all see what Danny Phantom truly is. Nothing more than a troublemaker who can't keep ghost in this town." He said.

Jenny roll her eyes. Even though he was on TV, she can could easily see that man was lying through his teeth. Not to mention putting the blame on Danny Phantom? Jenny knew a hero can't be everywhere at once.

"That's Vladdy! Always telling me what goes on with ghost!" Jack cheered.

"Then where's the proof?" Jenny asked getting the Fentons to to look at her.

"How does he know that the ghost left Amity Park and why wait two days after before telling everyone? That doesn't feel right." Jenny asked.

"Well maybe Vlad need sometime to get something plan together. It not everyday a ghost goes out of Amity Park." Jack said.

"Maybe so, but that ghost came to my town and our mayor even call yours after it was caught by Danny Phantom." Jenny said.

"What?! The ghost went to your town? He didn't case any damage did he?" Maddie asked shock.

"No, Danny Phantom was there to catch ghost nothing more." Dr. Wakeman said hearing the story from Jenny.

"You should be careful, all ghost are dangerous and don't even care about others. It better to fight them off and get rid of them." Jack said.

Jenny started to growl and Dr. Wakeman shook her head. They both look over the actions that ghosts have case. True some of them were dangerous, but not all of them where. Some ghosts were just lonely and was trying to find a way to cure their boredom.

"I know you know better than this Maddie. It just like saying all robot are evil, even if their creators are good." Dr. Wakeman said.

"I know, but one can't be too careful. Beside the ghost boy been causing a lot of trouble since he first show up. He even capture our old mayor. And he stole from the banks." Maddie said.

"Then you are blind." Jenny said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"I had closer look at those times. Danny Phantom never did anything to hurt your mayor. It look like the mayor was hold on to Danny instead of the other way around like this town sees. As for the robbies, we notices some about his eyes. Every time he show up he had green eyes, but during those robbies he had red eyes. We quickly figure out something was wrong with him. I was about to head over here when I heard he was back to normal and the money was return. Danny Phantom is a hero, not a evil ghost that this town make him out to be." Jenny said.

"And I'm in agree with XJ9. If there one thing I know about ghost is that they have oppressions, it what drives them. From what I could see, Danny Phantom has a oppression to protect and save others. Those two times didn't match what we knew and knew something was very wrong with him." Dr. Wakeman said.

"But..." Jack started to say.

"No buts! You don't know ghost like you think you do. If you can't see past your belief to prove that you're right, then you have no reason to call yourselves ghost scientists!" Jenny yelled.

"Never thought there be the day that someone question dad's way."

Everyone turn to see Danny, now wearing a shirt and shoes, standing in the doorway with a older girl next to him.

"Honestly, it about time!" The girl said.

"Danny, Jazz? How much did you hear?" Maddie asked.

"Just to where the robot girl call dad out." Danny said.

"And dad, she's right. You have to look past your pride to see not everything is the way you want to see it." Jazz said.

Jack look at the floor feeling very sad. Jenny sigh and place on of hands on Jack's shoulder making him look up.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said, but you have to understand not everyone see things the way you do. Try to have a more of open mind." Jenny said.

Jack still look upset but he nodded. He got up and walk out of the giving Danny and Jazz a quick hug before heading upstairs.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jenny asked.

"He'll be fine. He always bounces back. Just give him a few minutes." Jazz said.

"So, what bring you here Nora?" Maddie asked.

"I was hope to upgrade XJ9 with ghost weapons encase we get another ghostly visitor." Dr. Wakeman said.

"Still needs works mom." Jenny smirk.

"Did she just try a ghost pun?" Jazz asked.

"I think she did, it lack the "spook" factor that dad uses." Danny said smirking.

"No better than him shouted ghost at everything and everyone. Dad always seem too "trigger" happy." Jazz smirk back.

"Alright kids, that enough. I be "fudge" if you father get any more upset." Maddie said casing all three Fentons laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Maddie said as she calm down.

Jenny giggle like how this family works. Nora shook her head but smile.

"Hey mom, is it okay I go have a look around the town?" Jenny asked.

"I don't see why not. If trouble does happen here you might want to know your way around here just in case." Dr. Wakeman agree.

"Danny, can you be a dear and show her around?" Maddie asked.

"Sure mom. My friends are waiting for me." Danny said.

"Well I get the tour I was wanting but didn't think it would be like this." Jenny said.

"Well I show the sights the best I can." Danny said.

"I'm going to finish my homework." Jazz said.

"It the weekend Jazz." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"So? The sooner it done, the sooner I can enjoy my weekend." Jazz said and walk upstairs.

"She still does her homework?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, Jazz like to see herself as a adult even though she's 16." Danny said.

"Not sure if I met someone like her." Jenny said as they left Fenton works.

Danny show Jenny around pointed out some of the things he knew about Amity Park. Like Jenny said, this wasn't the tour he was hoping to give to her. Still Danny continued the tour. It wasn't long before they came to the Nasty Burger and spotted Danny friends.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny call out to them.

As Jenny got closer, she could see the girl wears purple lipstick. She has fair skin, violet eyes, and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top and at the back of her head held by a green hair tie. Her usual clothing consists of a black choker around her neck. Her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also wears a pair of black bracelets around both of her wrists. She look like one of the goth people she heard about.

The boy has brown skin, turquoise eyes, black hair, and wears black glasses. He wears a long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots along with a red beret. He was also carrying a backpack. She also notices a PDA in his hands.

"Hey Danny, who this?" Tucker asked.

"This Jenny, Jenny these are my friends Sam Mansion and Tucker Foley." Danny said.

"Nice to meet you." Jenny said and held out her arm.

"You're a robot aren't you?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, Yes I am." Jenny answer.

Sam shook Jenny's hand, actually surprise to see a robot acting just like a teenager.

"So what bring you here to Amity Park?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I asked my mom for some ghost weapons upgrades after my town had a ghost visitor and I couldn't ready hurt it. Luckily Danny Phantom show up and caught it before it case too much damage." Jemmy smile.

"Sounds like your a fan." Tucker said.

"I'm/she's a supporter!" Jenny and Danny told him.

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked him.

"Well, from what you said, you are happy to heard that Danny Phantom save the day and you look like you are trying not to go into fangirl mode that we see sometimes." Danny explain.

"Tell me about it." Sam groan.

"Don't mind her. She always get like this." Tucker said knowing the true reason for Sam actions.

Sam just look at Tucker with a look that told him to shut up as Danny shook his head.

"We are fans and supporters as well. We know Danny Phantom is a hero." Danny told Jenny.

"Glad to heard. I even spend time with him when he was in my town. I took him on a tour." Jenny added.

"Really? How did it go?" Tucker asked.

"Well better than I thought! None of my enemies show up and I got to show him the best places! I even traded pen names with him! As soon as I got home, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I almost feel like doing it now, but I'm keeping myself under control. He even said he'll give me a tour of Amity Park if I should find myself here." Jenny said trying very had not to squeal like before.

Tucker and Sam both turn to Danny how shrug. He was hoping to give Jenny a tour and she was a great person to hang around. While this wasn't what he wanted, he deal with it.

"Well since we are here, why not get a bite? Unless you can eat human food." Tucker said then asks Jenny.

"No sorry, I can still sleep and do many things like a human, but I can't eat food. Luckily I brought some oil with me." Jenny said.

They watch as one of Jenny's arms open to show a can of oil that she open like a soda can.

"So? You guys going to eat?" She asked.

"Um, sure." Tucker said.

They enter the Nasty Burger and Danny, Sam and Tucker order before sitting at their table. Jenny was a bit shock too Tucker and Sam start to argue about meat and plants. Danny on the other hand shook his head.

"They always get like this." He told Jenny.

"Yeah, sometimes Brad and his little brother Tuck get into arguments, but nothing like this." Jenny said.

Danny nods and saw his ghost sense appear.

"Tucker, Sam! Switch foods!" He said getting them to stop arguing.

It was a code to warn them that Danny sense a ghost and in case it was the Lunch Lady, they would trade foods to keep the Lunch Lady off them. Jenny rise an eyebrow and before she could asked what was going on...

"BEWARE!"

Tucker and Sam both stop and pull their trays back and Danny groan. Jenny became even more confused when ghost that look like a worker appear through the wall.

"I am the BOX GHOST and I'm here to spread my terror of DOOM!" It said.

Everyone look at the Box Ghost before going back to what they were doing.

"Ok?" Jenny asked turning to the other.

"That's the Box Ghost." Sam explain.

"He trying to be scary but he really he a failure." Tucker added.

"And he just plain annoying!" Danny said getting out of his seat and walk towards the bathroom.

"So, nobody scared of him?" Jenny asked.

"There are ghost far more dangerous than him. Also he can only use boxes for his power." Sam said.

"And this is a restaurant! Why do you keep coming out of the Ghost Zone!" Danny Phantom yelled as he showed up.

"I will spread my terror among the people so the can learn to fear the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost shouted.

"Hey Danny! Do you want a hand?" Jenny asked happy to see the ghost boy.

"Jenny? What bring you here?" Danny asked.

Danny already knew why she was here, but that was Danny Fenton. He still had to keep his secret, even if he likes Jenny.

"After our last meeting, I asked my mom for some ghost upgrades and there someone she knew that could help us and we came here. I was hoping to meet you again." Jenny explain as she flew up next to Danny.

"Well, the Box Ghost is one of the more weaker kind of ghost, but I guess now would be good time before you learn before the hard way like I did." Danny said.

"Wait you had trouble fighting him the first time you met it?" Jenny asked confuse.

"Yeah, I was still new to the whole superhero business at the time. I'm sure you had a few problems fighting your enemies when you started out." Danny explain.

Jenny nodded and the Box Ghost just floated there wondering why they are ignoring him.

"Hello?! Still standing here!" He said.

"Don't you mean floating?" Tucker asked him.

"Whatever, now fear the wrath of the Box Ghost!" He said.

"With what? Do you see any boxes around here boxy?" Danny asked with a raise eyebrow.

Box Ghost did indeed look around and saw there was no boxes. Once again, he rush in without thinking his plan through.

"Oh spoof." He said.

"Take him together?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, and don't worry about him doing what Dr. Mad Man did. I got ya cover." Danny smile.

First Danny tackle the Box Ghost outside, with Jenny follow behind him (using the door) and the two teenage hero beat the after live out of the Box Ghost. Once they were done. The Box Ghost lay on the ground with pain with Danny and Jenny standing over him.

"Didn't think our first team up would be easy." Jenny said.

"We just got lucky this time Jenny. If it was anyone else, then you might have more trouble." Danny said and started to think.

"You know, I have files for every ghost that has attack Amity Park over the past year. Maybe I send you them so you can be better prepared to deal with them if they show up in your town." He added.

"Sounds good to me. So what about him?" Jenny said then pointed at the Box Ghost.

Danny just pull out the thermos and suck the Box Ghost in. He put it away and give look that said "What about him?". Jenny shook her head.

"Well now that you're here, how about that tour?" Danny asked.

"I kind of already had one." Jenny said.

"It fine. Plus you can see allot more in the air. Danny Fenton could only show much on the ground." Danny said.

"You know him?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, he's not only one of the few people that see me as a hero, but he's one of the first humans I met when I came out of the Ghost Zone." Danny said with a story he made up.

Jenny was build with a lie dictator and could tell what he said was fasle, but she could understand that the town thinks he evil and relieving he was friends with them could have some people use his friends on him. While she has happy to be friends with Brad and Tuck sometimes she wishes it wasn't so well know.

"Okay, that's good enough for me. Danny, the human, had shown me some places, but maybe I can see some places that you can?" Jenny asked.

"Sure! I was looking forward to this really. I just hope no other ghosts show up." Danny smile before giving quick wink at Tucker and Sam who were watching.

The two teens got ready to fly off before Jenny remember something.

"Let's make this quick. I'm sure mom wants me back at Fenton Works for my upgrades." She said.

"Got it!" Danny said then they flew off.

* * *

Okay that this chapter. Jenny will have her upgrades in the next chapter. Also next chapter I'll be skip over ultimate enemy until the end where Danny loses his friends and family. Only Clockwork will not save his family and Jenny will be there to help Danny recover. Jenny will also discover that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person. Oh, I chose the Box Ghost because I don't want the chapter too long. I will trying to bring in some of Danny's ghost enemies in future as well. And don't asked me about Technus, I haven't thought of a plan for him yet and no he will not try to take over Jenny because she has Ghost upgrades to protect her from being overshadow. So until next time, please review!


	3. Story Idea

**Phantom Fan 21: **Hey everyone! I'm still working on my XJ-Phantom story and the next chapter is being work on, I just got a crazy idea for all you MLAATR fans! What if Jenny wasn't the only Teenage Robot that was build to save the world and try to fit with humans. What if there were other robots that has the same life as Jenny? I'm call it Seven Lives of the Teenage Robots. Now the reason it seven is because each robot teen comes from one of the Seven Continents. I'm making Jenny the Teen Robot of North America. So it goes like this.

XJ-9 AKA Jenny Wakeman, Robot Teen Hero of North America. Built by Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman. She build with the ability to change her body into any weapon. Though Jenny save the world on a daily basis, she wishes to be a normal teenager.

BL-5 Scepter AKA Bolt, Teen Robot hero of South America. Built by Professor Mas Aaron. She can adapt to any situation and can copy weapons, other abilities and even become human. She wants to have a family to protect and care for. OC belongs to Crossoverlover242.

GV-12, AKA Devon,Teen Robot hero from Africa. Created by Doctor Arno Dlamini. He is made for stealth. He can use nanotech to materialize any weapon he wants, but he prefers swords, knives and other blades. Uses a cloaking device to render him invisible. He was made to save civilians who are in the clutches of vile villains in the forests of Africa. He is strict, stern, and by the book. Almost nevers shows his emotions unless in extremely stressful situations. He wants to fit in so that he could learn how to express his emotions better. OC belong to HAVEABOY.

BR-6, Aka Oliver, Teen Robot hero from Europe. Resides in Oxford University in England. Created by Professor George Williams. He can manipulate plasma energy by shooting it from his arm cannons or using them as blades by ejecting them out his arms. He uses anti gravity tech to fly or to throw things. He is extremely intelligent, shy, and sensitive. Tries to find a peaceful route, but will fight if necessary. Loves to teach above all else. He wants to fit in because he wants to share his knowledge to the world and become a teacher. OC belongs to HAVEABOY.

IG-18 aka Rini, Robot Teen Hero of Asia, Built by Dr. Justin Goji. She is friendly and happy Robot Girl who help her father, Dr. Justin Goji in house and spend time with her father who love cook for her father and she love music of Japanese song, play video games, love read comic books, some cartoons and anime shows and also watch her favorite movie call Star Wars. But she love fighting martial arts and sword master and want to help all the people to protect them and she what to be teenage girl of all the fun she like and will make new best buddies for her life! OC belong to AnimeGoji91.

OU-7, AKA Noah, Teen Robot hero from Australia. Created by Dr. Chloe Brown. Resides in Sydney. Uses nanotechnology to create any weapon he wants (like iron man in infinity war), or to fly. He is a upbeat, comedic, chill, and cocky person who loves to entertain people. Loves to sing and is good at it. He longs to fit in with the humans so that he could make people happy by entertaining them, by either his jokes or his songs. OC Belong to HAVEABOY.

IC-7 AKA Jack, Robot Teen Hero of Antarctica, Built by Dr. Nicklaus Frost. Able to survive in extreme conditions from the Arctic to undersea volcanoes was designed as a rescue unit. Uses various cronogentic technology to freeze opponents and has medical skills and some mechanical ones as a rescue unit. Desires to live among those he saved and has a soft spot for children using some of his mechanic skills to create simple toys. Lives having fun and playing games. OC belongs to duskrider.

That's it! I have seven Teenage robots! Now I can write the story. As of right now each chapter will cover Jenny meets each of your teenage robot. I'll do my best to match what you want for them. So Jenny first trip is to Brazil to meet Bolt!


	4. Lost of a family and friends

**Phantom Fan 21:** Okay now we get to the real chapter, now here the thing, I was thinking about using the Episode Armagedroid, but when I went to find the Transpicts, so I can have a better way of writing what the characters say, it turns out no one had made any so I scrap the idea. You seen the idea was that after Jenny take Danny to her home, two months past and Armagedroid had return, then the show place off like normal only this time Dr. Wakeman worries reach Danny and he quickly goes to aid Jenny not wanting to lose someone else. But like I said, I couldn't find the Transpicts so I going to use a different idea. Enjoy!

* * *

Jenny's eyes widen as she watch the news. There was a new ghost in town and it look just like Danny Phantom! It even had the Fentons, Sam and Tucker and some guy (She never met Mr. Lancer) attached to a boiler from the ruins of the Nasty Burger and even worse the real Danny Phantom was nowhere to be seen.

"I got to get there!" Jenny said getting up.

"Wait XJ-9 we don't know anything about that ghost!" Dr. Wakeman said, but Jenny already ran out the door.

Jenny flew as fast as she could trying to get to Amity Park. She really hope she could make in time. She was able to reach Amity Park but she was too late. She saw the explosion and gasp. She quickly flew over to where it was at and saw that the boiler had explode taking the lives with it. Jenny close her eyes and lower her head, making her wish that she could cry for real and not those fake tears. She then heard a moan and look around. While there was no sign of that look alike, Jenny did someone laying on the ground just a few feet away. She land on the ground saw that person was Danny Fenton. She quickly ran up to him and check him over.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Jenny asked but got no answer.

"You're hurt. I better get you to the hospital." She said and pick him up.

"No hospitals." Jenny heard.

"What?" She asked.

"I said no hospitals." Danny groan.

"But Danny, you're hurt. I need to get you to the..." Jenny try to explain.

"No hospitals." He repeated and pass out.

Jenny look at him confused before see something coming from his arm. She knew humans can bleed, but Danny's appear to have two colors. Red, which she was familiar with and green which seem odd to her. Was it the green blood the reason why he didn't want to go to the hospital? Jenny look around seeing no one else. Even the new cameras that was watching the fight was nowhere to be seen. Jenny sigh and started to fly home. She also contact her mom.

"Mom, I was too late. The Fentons, Sam and Tucker and the old man was nowhere to bee seen. I did however find someone who survive." She said and shown Dr. Wakeman Danny.

"Then why are you heading back here? You should be taking him to the hospital young lady." Dr. Wakeman said.

"I would, but he doesn't want to. Plus I got something that appear to be different then what I know." Jenny explain.

"Oh?" Dr. Wakeman asked.

"For some reason Danny has two colors of blood. One is red which I know is the normal color and the other is green which is unusual. I bring him back so maybe you can check it out?" Jenny said.

"That does seems odd, very well XJ-9 I'll look over him and care for his wounds. Though I'm not that kind of Doctor." Dr. Wakeman said.

"You can call Brad and Tuck, I'm sure they know a first aid." Jenny said.

Dr. Wakeman nodded and hang up. Jenny look at Danny knowing he was going to have a long recovery. And she was going to be there every step of the way. She wasn't sure what she'll do if she lost her loved ones. But right now getting Danny help was the number one thing right now.

* * *

Nora was just as confused as Jenny how can human have two colors of blood? And there was something about the green blood that XJ-9 scanners pick up. It was something that Maddie told her. It look like ectoplasm, but she'll have to look over that later. She heard a knock on her door and open to see Brad, Tuck and Sheldon there.

"Glad you could make it boys. But what are you doing here Sheldon?" She said before asking him.

"Well I saw Brad and Tuck running towards your house and thought Jenny was in trouble." Sheldon explain.

"We have a first aid kit. What would Jenny need that?" Tuck asked him.

"Plus, if Jenny was damage Mrs. Wakeman could easily fix her." Brad added.

"XJ-9 is not the one that hurt. Did you watch the news?" Dr. Wakeman asked.

They shook their heads and Dr. Wakeman sigh.

"There was explosion in Amity Park, XJ-9 went to stop it but she was too late. She said there was one survivor. Danny Fenton." Dr. Wakeman said.

"I remember Jenny tell us about him. So why does Jenny what a first aid kit?" Brad said then asked.

"The boy refuses to go to the hospital so XJ-9 is bring him here." She answer.

That confuse the three boys. Someone is refuse to go to the hospital? It wasn't long before they heard the sound of rocket boosters and the door opening once again.

"Mom!" Jenny call out.

"Put him on the table!" Dr. Wakeman said.

Jenny rush over to the table that her mom use to repair her after her fight with Armagedroid a few weeks ago. Then look over to see Tuck with the first aid kit.

"Brad, Tuck! Glad you can make it!" Jenny smile.

"Of course you did have us worry for a bit through." Brad said.

"Here's the first aid kit." Tuck said and hand it to Dr. Wakeman.

"Alright I'll get him clean and patch up. Just give me a few hours. It been a long time since I did this." Dr. Wakeman said.

"Sure thing Mrs. Wakeman." Brad said as everyone started to leave the room.

"Wait a minute XJ-9. There something I need to take to you about." Dr. Wakeman said stopping Jenny.

"Yes mom?" Jenny asked a little worry.

"It about that green blood. I'm sure your scanners had identify what it was." Dr. Wakeman said.

"Yes, it is ectoplasm. But what's really confuse is for some reason it apart of him." Jenny said.

Nora rise an eyebrow and took some of the green blood that drip from Danny's arm. She quickly patch his arm up and place the ectoplasm in her computer.

"What's this?! No wonder it part of him! Half of his DNA is ectoplasm!" Nora shouted.

"WHAT?!" Jenny shouted as well.

"But how?! Neither Maddie or Jack have ectoplasm in their DNA." Dr. Wakeman said.

Jenny look over at Danny and then thought about Phantom. Before she past him off as Phantom's twin or what he could look like when he was alive. Now she finds out Danny only half human? She pull up a picture of Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom and ran scan on them both. What she got made her thought she was malfunction.

"You're kidding me." She whisper.

"XJ-9?" Nora said seeing the shock on her daughter's face.

"I can't believe I didn't see this sooner! Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person!" Jenny told her.

"Are you sure?!" Dr. Wakeman asked.

"Yes Mom! I'm sure! It probably the reason why Danny doesn't want to go to the hospital! There a good chance nobody know about him having ghost DNA. They might treat him as some kind of monster or send him to some kind of lab!" Jenny explain her thoughts.

Dr. Wakeman thought about it and could see that XJ-9 was right. Plus he was Maddie son, there was no way she was going to treat him like that or lock him down in a lab.

"I see your point, well I'm going to finish patching him up. I'll let you know when he is awake." Dr. Wakeman said.

Jenny nodded and left room. She close the door and notices Brad, Tuck and Sheldon standing behind her.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Everything." Brad said.

"I can't believe Danny Phantom was also a human along." Tuck said.

"He's both, listen guys can you not tell anyone? I'm sure me and mom are going to want some answers but it better if we keep this a secret for now." Jenny asked them.

They all nodded, they heard what Jenny fear what might happen to him. It was better for them to not tell anyone. Brad however said one thing that made everyone agree on.

"Better hope the Skyway Patrol doesn't find out about this. It already bad they want to lock Danny up because how powerful he is."

* * *

_A few days later..._

Danny had woken up and notices where he was. Dr. Wakeman saw him and call for Jenny as she look over him. Just as she was done, Jenny bust in the room and hug him.

"Danny, glad you're awake." Jenny said as Danny face started to turn blue.

"He might not be awake for long if you keep hugging him like that!" Dr. Wakeman said.

Jenny let go and bush.

"Sorry, I was really worry about you Danny." Jenny said.

"Where am I?" Danny asked.

"You're in my home. I bought you here after you told me no hospitals." Jenny explain.

Danny then remember what happen and place his head on his legs. Jenny knew this was the wrong time, but knew she had to.

"Danny we discover that you have ectoplasm in your DNA. I also know that you are Danny Phantom." Jenny said.

"And before you worry, nobody but me, XJ-9, Brad, Tuck and Sheldon knows." Dr. Wakeman added.

"And we don't plan on telling anyone else about it." Jenny said.

"Thanks." Danny whisper sadly.

"I know it going to take you a long time to get over their deaths, so me and XJ-9 been talking." Dr. Wakeman said.

Danny look at them wondering what they were going to do.

"If it alright with you. Would you like to stay here until you recover fully?" Jenny asked him.

Danny was shock to heard that, but he remember what will happen if he refuse the offered. He'll be send to Vlad's and that future will come to past. He promise his family he'll never become him and staying here with Mrs. Wakeman and Jenny was a better option then he might as well take it.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, but what about the rent?" Danny said then asked.

"Don't worry about it for now. You just focus on recovering." Dr. Wakeman said.

Danny nodded and lay back down. He turn to see Jenny look at him before placing a picture next to him.

"I thought you might want something to remember them by." Jenny explain as the picture show his family and his friends.

"Thanks." Danny smile.

* * *

_A week later..._

Danny return to Amity with Dr. Wakeman and Jenny to pay his respects to his family and friends. He found his family gravestone first and was a bit shock to see how big it was. And different then the one he saw in the future. He place three flowers on the grave, one for his mother, one for his father and one for his sister. After sitting there for a few minutes. Danny went to find find Tucker's and Sam's graves. He found Sam's grave and was bit shock to see how lightly it was.

"Should have known that Sam parents would do this." Danny said shaking his head.

Danny still walk up to the grave and place black rose on it. He look up to see Sam's full name on it and right below was a written "Just Sam!" that made him laugh. Jenny also giggle knowing Sam like her nickname more then her real name. Just like how she like going by Jenny instead of XJ-9. After kneeling for a few minutes, Danny started to look for Tucker's grave. He found it and place the flowers there and notices a smaller grave next to. He got a closer look at it and then bust out laughing. Jenny and Dr. Wakeman look at the gravestone as well and they too started laughing. It was gravestone for Tucker's PDA.

* * *

_Five days later..._

Danny decided it was time to start getting out of the Wakeman's house. He knew Jenny was going to hang out with her friends and would like to met them.

"Ok mom, I'm going to hang out with my friends!" Jenny call from the doorway.

"Have a good time XJ-9!" Dr. Wakeman call back.

"Hey Jenny, wait up!" Danny call running down the stairs.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"Can I come with you? I never met your friends." Danny asked her.

"You sure? You seem to break down every time I say Tuck's name." Jenny asked.

"Yeah it still hurts, but I need to get over it. Beside you still haven't told me how you met them." Danny said.

"Okay it like this, mom always kept me in my room and it wasn't until Brad sneak in that I met a real teenager for the first time..." Jenny said as the two walk out of the house.

Dr. Wakeman watch from the other room smiling. XJ-9 was doing what she said she do. And that's helping Danny recover from his lost. Through she was little surprise on how fast Danny was recovering. It been almost a month since Danny lost his friends and family, but it appear that she and Jenny are helping him recover faster then she thought. But she also knew it was a matter of time before Danny started using his powers again.

* * *

_One Month later..._

The day was save again and Jenny hand the crooks to the cops. She turn to see Brad, Tuck and Danny cheer for her. Jenny smile happily but inside she was a little sad. Danny since hasn't call his powers and she wanted them to work together again. She brought it up a few times to Danny and Danny's answer remain the same, _"I'll think about it."_

Those words kept replaying in her mind. She try deleted those recordings but Danny answer kept bring them back. After talking about how awesome she was in stop the bad guys, both she and Danny head back home. Danny could tell something was on Jenny's mind and he could tell that she was hoping for another team up. He was thinking about it. He still hasn't recover from his family and friends deaths, but he wasn't bothering him so much anymore. He also remember that Tremorton was not Amity Park, in fact the only ones that don't like his ghost form was the Skyway Patrol. Maybe it was time for Danny Phantom to make his return.

"Danny? Are you there?" Jenny asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry about that Jenny. So what did you say?" Danny said sheepishly.

"I was wondering if you like to come to school tomorrow. Mom's already got the paper taken care of she just wants to know when you are ready to go." She said.

Go with Jenny to her school? Nora has been helping him keep up with his school work by homeschooling him and because he didn't have to worry about ghost all the time, good thing he remember to shut the ghost portal down during the time he went to see his family and friends graves, he was able to bring up some of his grades from a C to a B, though he still was a "C" Student.

"You know what? Yeah! I'm come. Your mom is a great teacher but she tries to feed me too much information. My brain is not a supercomputer." Danny said.

"Great! About coming to school I mean. I know mom means well, but she forgets that not everyone is as smart has her." Jenny smile.

"So you are trying to get in with the rich people right?" Danny asked.

"I like to know what it like to live like them but it doesn't help that Brit and Tiff are trying to make me feel not wanted." Jenny said.

"Jenny being with the rich people has it ups and downs. Sure you can get invited to tons of parties and even met new people, but live that life too long and you forget your true friends and you'll started acting like nothing more imported to you but the way you want to live. Remember my story where a ghost overshadow a girl I used to like?" Danny explain.

Jenny was quite, she knew the story and how Danny almost got caught up in a rich life. Lucky it was just trick to get the girl ghost boyfriend jealous.

"When I didn't know, I thought it was a dream come true for me. Bad enough that same boyfriend try to use Jazz as a means to get that same ghost out of the Ghost Zone when we first met." Danny added.

"I...sorry about that." Jenny said.

"It fine Jenny, but living in that life isn't all you hope out to be. I think it better for you to find out yourself. If you do find a way to fit in, just don't forget your friends." Danny smile.

"Sure!" Jenny smile back.

* * *

Danny woke up ready for school. He had to admit it, he hasn't woke up this refresh in months! Maybe because there were no ghost or Jenny been dealing with the attacks. Danny look down. He could feel it, the need to save and protect others, but he hasn't follow it because he thought he would fail like he did with his family and friends. But each time he watch Jenny fly off to save the day, he felt the tug that telling him to follow. He shook his head, he can worry about it later. Dr. Wakeman was able to get him into Tremorton High. Jenny was going to take him and get him set up.

"Danny! Are you ready?" Jenny asked from the door to the guest room.

"Yeah, I be down in a few seconds!" He answer.

Danny thought about be a hero once more before heading downstairs and joining Jenny and Dr. Wakeman for breakfast.

"So Danny you ready to go back to school?" Jenny asked.

"Not really but I can't stay here all the time only leave to hang out with your friends." Danny answer.

Jenny smile, it been a little over month since Danny started to stay with them and recover from his lost. He still hasn't gone back to being Danny Phantom but he has use his powers from time to time to help around the house. Jenny drink her oil and waited for Danny to finish.

"Come on Danny, Brad is waiting for us!" She said and carefully grab his arm.

"Okay, okay!" Danny said trying to get to his feet.

Maybe the first day of school won't be too bad.

* * *

Okay I want go farer than this, but I'm having trouble bring myself to do so, so I'm stopping here and putting what I want on the next chapter. Yeah, I speed through Danny recover a bit and had him stay with Jenny and Dr. Wakeman. I can tell some of you might not like that, but I don't want to focus on the sad things too much. So next chapter, Danny meet he Krust Cousins and Vexus as he returns to be a hero. I also got other stories to work on as well so it bee be some time before I get that chapter up. Please review.


End file.
